Currency dispensers or depositories generally include note separators to separate stacks of notes before being processed by the device for either depositing within the depository or withdrawing the notes from the dispenser.
Typically, bunches of notes or stacks experience difficulty during separation within the depositories or dispensers. This can occur for a variety of reasons. For example, the notes may be too crisp or too limp. Crisp notes pose a particular problem during separation within a currency depository of dispenser because crisp notes, such as checks experience a high degree of friction between sheets of the checks. Furthermore, because these checks are smooth and undamaged, rollers and belts used to separate the stack of checks struggle with gripping individual checks.
In addition to new checks, depository or dispenser separation equipment must also effectively deal with poor quality currency, which is typically very limp and folds or crumples easily in transport within the depository or dispenser.
The challenge within a depository is to pull a single note or bill off of a stack being processed within the depository without damaging the remaining notes or bills in the stack.
Existing note separators rely on a single stage process that utilizes a set of offset rollers that pinch the notes or bills driving the bottom note or bill forward while hold the rest of the stack of notes or bills back. But this one stage process is not effective with stacks of notes and bills that have higher inter-note bonds within the stack, such as with new, smooth, and crisp notes or bills and such as with limp or damaged notes or bills.